


Among NuSR

by ReneeDekobora2042



Category: Among Us (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Be prepared for your favourites to die, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crossover, Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence, space, tasks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeDekobora2042/pseuds/ReneeDekobora2042
Summary: Tatiana calls an urgent meeting saying that the new Space craft that NSR is using for power isn't working as it should. As a result, the NSR artists and others join together to go up and fix what is wrong so Vinyl City can get the power they deserve.If only it was that simple.Inspired by the NSR VA Among Us Streams and the fan art that comes with it.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. A journey to space

“I’m glad we could all gather here today. This is a matter of utmost importance.”

The NSR artists and Bunkbed Junction had received a call from Tatiana mere minutes earlier, informing them to gather some overnight belongs and arrive at the tower immediately. Her voice was urgent, a mixture of unease and uncertainty lacing her words. It was a shock to them all, but here they all were in her office, exchanging questionable glances and frustrated looks as she spoke.

She caught wind of the anger in the room, continuing with her thoughts. “I understand that I have probably dragged you away from something that you need to attend to, but I cannot trust too many people to do this mission, and I know you will all be the very best option at succeeding with this matter.” She flicked on a projector in the centre of the table the artists were gathered around, the box shining to life and displaying an image of a space craft on the bare wall of the room. She raised a laser pointer to the screen. “As some of you may know, just last week NSR produced and set up a new space station into the atmosphere, in order to replace the recent satellite that met an unfortunate end due to…” She paused, glancing to Mayday and Zuke, the former of which was using her plaits as a moustache on her face. “Some interference.”

Upon the mention of the Station, DJ Subatomic Supernova’s ears pricked up, worry settling inside him. “Is something wrong with the space station? I designed it to be impeccable and impenetrable; a formidable steel beast circulating around our beloved planet. If something is wrong it must be someone else fault, for I would never make such foolish mistakes as to damage my craft.”

Tatiana nodded, bring her hands up in defence. “You have nothing to worry about, Supernova. My team have informed me that the station is working mostly as planned.” She flicked over to another picture on the projection. “We have however been informed that there are minor faults that prevent the ship from working at full capacity; things such as faulty wires, failing waste expulsions and the charted courses for the craft malfunctioning. These are rendering the station expensive to run, as well as virtually pointless in our objective to bring more power to Vinyl City.” She sighed. “It’s just one step forward and two steps back…”

Yinu put her hand up, her body nestled in her mother’s lap. “But Miss Tatiana, isn’t there some way we can fix those things from here?” She motioned over to Supernova and Neon J, the main tech people of the NSR group. “We have people who know this kind of thing, and you also said that you have a team working on it, is there something they can do?”

Supernova adjusted his tie, before replying to the pianist. “Unfortunately, no. The space craft is designed to not be interfered from the ground for safety reasons. In case you don’t remember, we recently had a satellite de-orbited by someone hacking into it. With this one, I sought to minimalize the possibility of anyone getting access to its workings and causing another disaster.”

Finally paying attention to the conversation, Mayday stood up from her chair in alarm. “Wait, does that mean you want us to go up there to figure things out? Like, into space?! Is that why you told us to get some stuff!? I thought we were having a sleepover!” She trained her eyes on Tatiana, waiting for a response. Tatiana steeled her expression, before pressing a button to take the projection to the next screen where images of the artists were neatly arranged in rows with medical information by the side. “To answer your question Mayday, that is exactly what I would like all of you to do.”

The majority were startled by the outburst, the idea of sending themselves into space something so absurd to them. Other than maybe Supernova, they weren’t astronauts in any way and had no experience dealing with the things of outer space like zero gravity or lack of oxygen. In fact, now that they thought about it, surely there had to be someone better than them to do the job.

“I’m sure you’re questioning why I have asked you all to do the job,” Tatiana said, seemingly reading their minds. “I know that a lot of you are not suited for this job, but if I’m being honest with you, I do not trust many people to do this.” She smiled. “You have either all been working with each other for years or have adapted fast to the way NSR works. You may not have the experience with this mission, but I know that you will all be capable of working together to solve this problem.”

The artists exchanged glances again, prior to Tatiana looking to Eve and nodding, prompting the designer to leave the room. After a while, she came back in with a rack of clothing, spacesuits to be exact, each in their respect colours for each artist. Tatiana spoke up. “I have asked Eve to make these for herself and the rest of you. You should find them plenty comfy when you put them on.”

Mayday gasped, and sped towards the bright orange suit, pulling it off the hanger and pushing it against her body to size it up. It suited her perfectly as she squished its fabric to her chest, feeling the pillow-like cushioning inside. She hummed her liking to it, announcing, “I love it! If we get to wear these, I’m am all for it!” The others hesitantly joined her, picking up their individual costumes and admiring them. 

Team Sayu stared at the rack for a while, a little confused. “But… none of these are our size.” Tila reported as she picked at a bright pink costume still on the rack. A similar complaint came from the 1010 bots, White saying, “There isn’t enough for us” ♪Oh No!♪. Tatiana hummed in agreement, explaining “That is because you will have different roles on the ship compared to your co-workers.” She pulled a wireless connector from a draw in her desk and handed it to Tila. “Since the four of you work better as Sayu, I will provide our… ground team, so to speak, with a device to connect your persona with the ship. You should be able to provide support to the team, just in a digital way.”

Tatiana then turned to 1010, “As for you five…” She pressed a button on her desk and activated the comms, asking the person behind it to “bring them in”. It was quickly met to an assistant coming in through the door to the office with a tray in her hands, small colourful robots standing tall on it. The head of NSR chuckled a little at the sight of them as the assistant placed them onto the meeting table and left. “Since the ship is only designed for so many people, I had my technical team make these small simple robots for you.” She picked up the red one and flicked a switch on the back, the rectangular screen on its face lighting up. “They should be connected directly to you, so should you want to talk or follow Neon J whilst he is up there, you can.” Red spoke and his voice came out of the tiny robot. He then moved it with his thoughts, the small legs hopping the toy across the table and to the edge. They wowed in autotune, yellow adding to it by saying, “If we’re 1010, then they’re Tiny 10!” Needless say, both Team Sayu and 1010 were happy with the decision.

“Umm.. Tatiana…” Yinu’s mother got her attention, indicating to her daughter who had a small suit in her hands. “I do not appear to have one.” 

“That’s because you will be with me, communicating with the ship from here.” Tatiana saw the look of sorrow on Mother’s face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do not worry. Your daughter is safe with the others. Yinu is already well acquainted with Neon J and Supernova, I can give you my full assurance that she will be looked after either by them, or one of the others who are part of this trip.” Mother still seemed unsure but put her trust in Tatiana; she had never let her down before.

The artists got into their suits; Mayday as orange, Zuke as green, Supernova as dark blue, Neon J as white, Yinu’s as yellow, and finally Eve’s, whose costume was designed the fanciest with pink on one half, and white on the other. The artists noticed the difference, leading the Eve rolling her eyes. “Did you really think I would just wear bland and uninteresting clothes like the rest of you?” She flicked her hair. “If I’m going to wear a bin bag, I’m going to make it the best bin bag you have ever seen.” They couldn’t really argue with her; she did make the bulky suit look like a piece of art on her body.

Zuke looked back to the rack, a red suit, a purple suit, and a pink suit still on the hangers. “Hey, if no one else here needs a suit, why is there more?” The group looked to Tatiana for answers. She cleared her throat, before pressing the comms button on her desk again and saying “Please send our guests in.”

Through the door walked three familiar face: DJ Zam who Bunkbed Junction knew well, having allowed him to work in their sewer hideout, Chef Sunshine who while many of the artists didn’t personally know, they recognised her from her cooking shows on TV, and finally, an unexpected face, whose mere presence was enough to agitate the people in the room: Kliff.

Mayday exploded in outrage, pointing a finger at Kliff. “WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!” Zuke had to hold her back as she attempted to bolt for him with her fists ready to punch him into oblivion. 

Tatiana kept her composure. “He is here on community service. He will be doing cleaning on the ship to make up for part of what he did. I trust that you can keep him under control should he do anything antagonistic.” She saw Mayday shake her anger off, a pout still on her face. None the less, Tatiana continued, “As for the other two, I have asked them here for their particular skills: DJ Zam uses communication equipment frequently, so will be the one to contact us down here about anything that happens. As for Chef Sunshine, she will be working in the kitchen and providing meals for you. I can imagine you will need your energy in space, so having a great chef there will be of use to you.”

Chef Sunshine smiled from ear to ear. “I can’t wait to work with you! You’re going to have some of the best meals of your life!” 

Zam gave finger guns to the group, punctuating them with “Likewise, my fellow musicians! I’m gonna make sure that were having an out of this world experience doing our jobs.” Supernova facepalmed from the pun, but let it slide for now.

Kliff said nothing, avoiding eye contact with the lot of them. It seemed he didn’t want to be here, but of course was forced into helping. Mayday and Zuke weren’t sure if the service was going to make them forgive him for his betrayal, but at least he was doing something for his mistakes. The remaining three got on their suits as well with Sunshine in red, Zam in purple, and Kliff in pink, much to his embarrassment.

“Well,” Tatiana clapped her hands. “It appears that we are all ready for departure. Shall we make our way to the launch point?”

Neon J raised an eyebrow at the remark. “Launch point?”

\-------------------------------------

Neon and Supernova didn’t expect their boss to have a rocket prepared to take them to the Space craft, but here they were, staring up towards the sky at this massive structure that was almost as big as NSR tower itself. One thing they did know, was that they weren’t the ones commissioned to build such a marvellous ship, which both amazed them and unsettled them; the thought of someone other than themselves making something they we’re entrusting their lives to a horrible one.

“I’ve had my staff put your belongings on the rocket already. All that’s left is for you to board.” Tatiana announced, stepping out the way to reveal the lift to the cockpit.

Their final moments on the ground was filled with tears and happiness. 1010 couldn’t cry, but that didn’t stop them from whining with their arms wrapped around every part of Neon J that they could get to. He tried to order them to calm, but it fell on deaf ears. He sighed and began to pat all their heads, reassuring them with an unemotional “There there”. It was hard to believe they weren’t supposed to be the ages of children, because they certainly acted like it sometimes.

Mother gave Yinu as many kisses as she possibly could, covering her face with little pecks whilst mumbling out rules of safety and caution to her, which Yinu was replying back to her with a red face, embarrassment rising to the surface. She was just as sad as her mother in reality, but to say that would make her worry, and Yinu didn’t want that. Truth be told, she was excited to go to space, but that didn’t make her physical parting from her mother any less heart-breaking to her.

Chef Sunshine, Zam and Supernova were already on the lift, anxious to go. They were making small talk with each other, Sunshine gushing over the space man and complimenting his work, to which he did the same to her, saying that he frequently watched her shows to make delicious recipes. Zam didn’t get involved, merely commenting in his head that the interaction was somewhat cute.

Mayday stormed up to Kliff, pushing a finger to his chest. “I’ve got my eye on you, pal. If you so much as breathe funny, you’re going to be experiencing what you did to the satellite, got it?” He nodded fast; his eyes wide from fear as he gulped hard. She nodded harshly back to him, then made her way to the lift. Zuke lurked behind, eyeing up the man with uncertainty before going to join his band mate.

After several minutes of Neon prying 1010 off him and countlessly showing them that they could talk through Tiny 10, everyone headed up on the lift to the cockpit. The entered the vehicle, some looking behind them to see the people on the ground waving goodbye. Once everyone was in, the door was closed behind them and they took their seats in front of the large computer console. Supernova flicked a switch and their surroundings lit up around them, a soft glow radiating from all the lights and setting a calming mood. 

Tatiana’s voice came over the speaker. “We’re going to count you down, okay? Get ready for blast off.” They all voiced they understood, buckling up tight in the seats. After a beat, Tatiana came back on the speaker, her voice filled with confidence. “Good Luck, artists.” 

The countdown began, counting down from 10, each number bringing up an edge of suspense for the artists as they waited. It felt like it took forever for it to get down to the last three numbers, their heads filled with so many thoughts. The only person who seemed to be content was Supernova, who was having a field day with the idea of going into space, but safely this time, unlike when Bunkbed Junction had yeeted him into space. 

3

2

1

GO!

The engines in the ship kicked on and the place started to rumble around them, their body’s feeling like they were in an earthquake. With that, they were off on their mission through the stars, the days before them seeming simple and uncomplicated. It was only to be a week up there, they could get their tasks complete and come back down, ensuring that NSR could provide the city with the power they needed. 

If only it was that simple.


	2. Boarding and exploration

When the ship docked aboard the space station, Mayday, Yinu and Chef Sunshine were the first ones to run out, ooo-ing and ahh-ing at the structure they had just boarded. The ship wasn’t fancy – quite a simple design with thick metal forming the walls and floors – but it was still impressive nonetheless. The ceilings reached far above the heads of the crewmates, large windows stretching up the walls to touch it and displaying the outer atmosphere to them as they stepped aboard. It appeared the room where the ship had docked was a cafeteria of some sort with several round tables situated throughout the expanse of the room with benches circling around them. The cafeteria had three exits to what appeared to be corridors leading to other parts of the hold, and an extra door that, judging by the service station next to it, was the entrance to the kitchen.

Chef Sunshine gasped excitedly and ran towards the kitchen and through the door. The others could see through the service station that she was glancing between all the equipment in there with wide eyes. Her face quickly fell to a frown though as she started to look at the pots and cooking tools that were in the cupboards. She turned them over in her hands, before sighing. “This is why I bought my own.” She stated, placing the rubbish utensils back into the cupboard.

“You could at least provide us assistance to bring your own into the space station then.” Supernova mocked as he stepped out the ship with several pieces of luggage in his arms. Zam and Zuke did the same, struggling a little more than the Space DJ was under all the weight. To help them out, Mayday took hers and Yinu’s stuff from them, addressing the team with “Yinu and I can go find the sleeping quarters.” before bolting off down the hall with Yinu shouting “I call top bunk!” A small voice replied back “Not if I get there first!” 

Eve didn’t feel like carrying anything. She was already forced to wear something she considered a massive potato sack on her body, and the idea that she was stuck with all these pedestrian people for a short while was disgusting for her. She only agreed to be one of the people to go because Tatiana asked, and she never liked to let Tatiana down. She would suffer through this ordeal if it made her boss happy. Besides… staying a week with Zuke might not be so bad. She flicked her hair as she shook herself out her thoughts. “I’m going to find out where to install Sayu, I can trust that you boys will sort things out yourself.” She spun on her heels and sauntered off down a different hall to the one Mayday and Yinu ran down, leaving Supernova, Zuke, Zam, Neon J, and finally Kliff, to carry everything.

There were a few bags still left in the hold which Kliff started to walk towards to take it upon himself to carry them, but he was quickly stopped by Supernova who glared at him as he scooped up the remaining bags into his hands. “You can carry yourself.” Said the DJ, his voice deadpan and serious. Kliff took a step back, avoiding eye contact as a silence fell between them, only the sound of the bag fabric punctuating the pause. He coughed awkwardly, before replying with “well then, I’ll follow after you, DJ Subatomic Supernova.”

The comment made Supernova unsure as he piled the remaining bags on top of the ones he already had. He nodded with his head to the doorway. “You can go ahead of us so we can see you. I don’t want to have someone who was a danger to us trailing behind. Who knows what you could do.” Kliff nodded to the command and set off to walk in front of the team. He seemed a little annoyed almost at the fact they still considered him an enemy, but it was understandable because of what he did to them and the city. 

Mayday and Yinu quickly found the sleeping quarters of the ship, and much to Mayday’s delight, there were bunkbeds to sleep on, rows upon rows lining the walls. The bedroom was designed as simple as the rest of the ship with that same metallic cover. At the end of the room sat two doors to two separate bathrooms, both unisex and containing a shower, a toilet, and a sink. There were a fair few people on the ship, so it worried Yinu to have to share a bathroom with so many people, but she would have to make do. At least she was having the chance to have a big sleepover with the rest of the NSR artists.

The boys with the luggage promptly arrived in the room with them and they placed down all the bags in a corner of the room, taking their own out of the pile. Mayday had already placed her stuff onto one of the top bunks and proceeded to announce, “Zuuuuuuke, there’s a spot under me! It’ll be like home!” Zuke snorted a laugh and made his way over to dump his bags on the bed below his bandmate’s, earning a cheesy grin from Mayday. Zuke smirked. “Just as long as you don’t snore like you used to. It was like you were playing your guitar in your sleep it was that loud.” The jest lead May to flick Zuke’s hair with a pout, Zuke laughing from her response.

The other people present in the room chose their beds too: Supernova on bottom bunk with Neon J on the top bunk, Zam taking a bottom bunk and declaring “Sunshine wanted to have the top when I asked her, so she can bunk with me.”, Yinu taking a top bunk and placing Eve’s bag on the bed below her own, and Kliff was left to have a bunk bed all to himself. 

Supernova dusted his hands off before announcing, “Right, I do think it would be wise if we get to know the establishment we’ll be living in for the next week or so. Since some of us have areas of speciality, perhaps splitting into groups would be the best idea.” The room voiced their approval of the idea, Zam adding on with, “Well, I have to find communications, so if anyone wants to come with me that would be great.” In response, Neon J indicated to the radio DJ with a nod of his head. “I have technological specialities; I can come with you if anything should go wrong when you set it up.” Zam agreed and the two of them left the room, Tiny 1010 wobbling after their manager whilst having a conversation of their own.

Zuke scratched the back of his head as he hummed in thought. “Well, I’m not sure how I could be much help, but I guess I can try to find Eve and help her to install Sayu. She’s never umm… been really tech savvy.” The comment earned a subtle chuckle from Kliff. “I know a fair bit about technology. I can go with you if you like.” The reply made Zuke weary, but it was true that Kliff knew a good amount about technology, and if himself and Eve couldn’t figure it out, having someone with the knowhow with them would be useful. “Okay sure, dude. Just… stay where I can see you.” Kliff rolled his eyes, but allowed Zuke to follow him out and back towards the direction of the cafeteria to follow the path Eve took.

That left Yinu, Mayday and Supernova left. Yinu was the first to speak. “Do we have to do something productive? I just want to check out the big ship.” 

Supernova chortled. “Surely getting the know the layout of the contraption were in is better than nothing. Besides, I too would enjoy a trip around this fair ship to look at its workings and to stare out into the vastness of space. It’s not very often that one can get to close to the stars.”

Yinu became giddy, with Mayday smiling at the suggestion. “Hey, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” She smirked prior to pulling a face and making caws with her hands, putting on a spooky voice. “Then we can find somewhere to hide should the space monsters come for us!” Yinu grinned, then screamed, running out of the room giggling as Mayday pounced after her, jokingly shouting “I’m gonna get ya!” Supernova seemed unimpressed, but laughed at the display of foolishness nonetheless and followed after them.

As Mayday chased Yinu through the ship, the small group admire each room as they went along. Coming out of the bedroom sat a sort of storage area, stacks upon stacks of boxes piled in the centre; some floating around and over their heads in the atmosphere. Supernova regarded it as a safety hazard, declaring, “If someone were to run in here without paying attention, they may really hurt themselves. Perhaps I need to reorganise at a later point.” 

From there they went left and down a corridor towards another room. This room had wires of various colours strewn and thrown about the place. They were dangling from the ceiling, looping around various electrical boxes, tied in knots and just in general a disorganised mess. If the boxes in storage were a safety hazard, this room was ridiculously dangerous, the chance of tripping over and unplugging or damaging a crucial part of the ship at an all time high. It didn’t help that the back half of the room was seemingly a blind spot, completely unable to be seen from the door. If someone were to hurt themselves in the back, people merely passing by the room would not be able to see them. They could only hope none of them were to get hurt.

Past that was one of the engines which they quickly left due to the loud hum emerging from it. The sound was ear-piercing, like they were standing in the path of a plane or in front of a speaker. Once they passed it, they came upon two rooms: one appearing to contain a reactor, and the other containing a computer with a screen. Ever curious, Mayday and Yinu took to the room on the right which had the computer in. It wasn’t on when they went in, but after Yinu pressed a button on the console near it, the monitor lifted to life to display different areas of the ship. The image was a little grainy – clearly some expenses were made with the cameras – but the two of them could see them well enough. Most were empty, but they could make out one of them was outside the security room they were in, as well as one that showed Zuke and Kliff walking into a room on the right hand side of the camera, gesturing to someone in the room. They assumed that must be where Eve was. It was cool to be able to see the majority of the ship through just one room anyway, even if the quality was a little low.

Meanwhile in the other room, Supernova was marvelling over the giant reactor the sat before him. It was huge, easily taller than himself, with large pipes sprawling either side of it and most likely leading to the engines that powered the ship. As he looked around his surroundings, he saw a pair of hand scanners at opposite ends of the room. It took him a moment to think of their purpose, but it quickly dawned on him they were to stabilise the reactor should it ever go into meltdown. He shuddered, the thought of it sending chills across his body. Perhaps it won’t happen whilst they were there, he thought.

Yinu, Mayday and Supernova met up in the corridor once more and continued their exploration of the ship, going upwards from their position. They passed another loud engine and stumbled upon a room with several beds and a scanner at the back. Looking at the I.V. drips and various medical supplies, this was a medical room of sorts – a med bay if you will. What the scanner was for they weren’t sure: Disease control maybe? They were only here for a short while so probably wouldn’t get much use out of it, thankfully.

They passed the cafeteria, choosing to ignore the chef who was going rampant in the kitchen, stirring copious amounts of pots whilst simultaneously slicing ingredients. She appeared to be in the zone, and they didn’t want to disturb her, especially when it was almost a little scary the way she was wielding the knife, turning it in her hands effortlessly. 

They promptly arrived at a room with a chair in the middle that had buttons and a screen around it. Mayday stared at it with focused eyes, before concluding with “Oooo, this must be the entertainment room!” and jumping into the seat, grabbing the shift sticks either side. She was stopped by Supernova though, who picked her up easily and removed her from the seat before she could do anything. “HEY! What gives?!” May asked, as the DJ placed her body safely onto the ground. He shook his head in disapproval. “Don’t you people ever look at what you’re doing before you do it?” He gestured towards the projected screen where some small writing sat at the bottom. “Read prior to doing. You’ll find that this is the weapons system for the ship should we ever come to a scenario that we must defend ourselves from any debris or space anonymity. It. Is. Not. A. Toy.” He sighed. “And certainly not an entertainment system.”

Mayday blushed and laughed awkwardly as the three of them moved on and down from the weapons room. They passed what appeared to be a sort of side room with a hefty O2 tank up against one of its walls, and across from that a row of fans and pipes lined up adjacent from each other. Other than that, the place didn’t seem of significant interest to Mayday and Yinu, and Supernova only gave a fast glance over the place, taking note of the vent on the floor. 

“Wow, Space is cool!” cried Yinu, her voice layered with amazement.

The trio had reached the cockpit of the space station, its wide and elongated window showing the starry universe that surrounded them as they drifted through space. In front of the window sat three consoles with hundreds of levers and buttons sprinkled across their faces, accompanied with three blue chairs of varying comfortableness. It looked to be somewhere they could plot a course for the ship as to allow its course to run smoothly. Tatiana had mentioned about the ship going off course, so they would probably be visiting this area frequently to ensure they would actually be able to make it back safely. 

They continued on with their exploration, heading out of Navigation and downwards. It led to a room with a circular walkway, one small path leading to a dead end with a device in the corner, and another to the next connecting corridor. There wasn’t much to see here except the device, which Yinu had to go onto her tippy toes to view. Its face displayed a collection of white hexagons in the shape of a circle, something little Yinu found curious. She stretched an arm up to poke the screen, pressing one of the lower hexagons. It turned red and made a harsh sound, causing Yinu to bring her arm back away and question, “AH! What did I do?” Supernova rushed over to the device and touched the red hexagon, turning things to calm once again. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps it would be best not to touch anything until we can properly find out what to do. It says ‘shield’ so leaving it well alone is advisable for now.” He ushered Yinu down the remaining path.

“Hello? Can you hear us? Hello?”

It was DJ Zam’s voice. Mayday, Yinu and Supernova turned into the upcoming room on their left, entering what was clearly communications from the fact Neon J and Zam were present. Zam was sat at a desk with an audio device on top. The contraption had dials on it that when messed with by Zam would manipulate the sound waves displayed above it. Neon was observing him, tiny 1010 running around his feet chasing after each other. Neon J saw the small group enter, greeting them with a nod.

“How goes your business? Any luck on getting into contact with home base?” DJ Subatomic Supernova asked. The other members of his team were in the corner staring at what looked to them to be a large cassette, its tape filtering through the reels over an over in a continuous loop. There were other things in the room such as some more computer screens and a cabinet filled with various audio-based things, but the player was the thing that mesmerised them the most. 

Neon sighed. “Not good I’m afraid. We keep on inputting the specifications that Tatiana gave us, but nothing much seems to happen.” He placed his hands on his hips. “We didn’t expect the communication technology to be… primitive. These machines are older than myself.”

Zam chuckled a little, drawing the attention of the DJ and the Manager. “I have some experience with dealing with this tech, and the computer showing the specific frequencies does help, but considering how advance everything else is, it seems pointless to include this instead of something more suited for a space mission.” He slapped the audio box out of frustration and leant back into his chair, placing his hands on his head. “It’s like they didn’t want us to contact them.”

Mayday turned to address the group, leaving Yinu to mess around with the pieces of equipment in the cabinet. “Is there something else we can do to gain contact?” 

In response, Zam groaned, tightening his ponytail. “Sadly, no. I couldn’t exactly fit my studio into my bags, so we’re stuck with this and what equipment I could bring.” He scratched his head as he hummed. “I could probably figure it out given some time. It’s not like it isn’t working or the comms are jammed, it’s just being a little difficult. In the meantime…” He nodded to Neon J who walked over to the cabinet, moved Yinu out the way, and opened a draw that contained several walkie-talkies. He picked a few up and handed them to Yinu, Mayday and Supernova saying, “We can use these to keep in contact with each other until we can figure things out.” Neon saluted to the group. “We never know what could happen on a ship this big. Stay vigilant.”

The three of them nodded as they placed the walkie talkies into their pockets, saying their goodbyes as they continued their study of the ship. They only had one room left now which they arrived to see Eve and Zuke huddled over one of the three computers in the room, and Kliff staring at a map of the ship on a table. The room looked like an office of some sort, perhaps an administration room you could call it, with a long table in the centre of the room, three computer stations and a number pad with the word ‘O2’ above it in the far corner.

Eve slammed a fist onto the keyboard she was typing into. “Stupid electronic! Just do as I say!” Zuke gently placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Maybe I should try instead? You seem to be getting frustrated.” Eve took a deep breathe in, then out, before saying, “Nope. I have this. It’s fine. I just need to find this file and we should be okay.” She looked to him with a stern look on her face. “I can do this. Do not doubt me.” Zuke raised his hands in defence at the comment, taking a step back and seeing Supernova, Mayday and Yinu standing in the doorway.

Mayday waved at her bandmate. “Hey, we doing okay here? We’ve just had a look around the ship to see what’s what. It’s a lot bigger than we thought.”

Zuke shrugged. “We just need to find where the Sayu’s file has been downloaded to. We kinda lost it when we were transferring it from the USB to the computer.” He turned to glare at Kliff. “And if the guy who said he was going to help would help, I’m sure we’d find it quicker.”

They looked to Kliff who seemed oblivious he was just called out, staring intently at the map on the table. Mayday walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, brining him to attention. “Oh! ah, sorry, right away, it’s just…” He went back to looking at the map, pointing a finger towards a part of it. “Does this look weird to you?”

The people in the room gathered around the table to stare at the place Kliff had pointed to. His finger lay slightly off from the room they were in and to a small corridor leading from admin to the room labelled O2, which must be the area they saw that big O2 tank from before. They all proceeded to look at the walls around them: no extra corridor in sight, which was strange. They had to do a double take on the map to see if they were sure that’s what they saw.

“I have a theory as to what this is.” Kliff spoke. He lifted his finger off the map and pointed into the corner of the room where a vent was situated on the floor. “I believe that it is possible to circumnavigate the vents, and this map shows us where those areas are and what they lead to.” He turned to Supernova. “Did you by any chance happen to see any vents whilst you were wandering around?”

The DJ nodded. “Yes, I specifically remember seeing one near to the O2 tank.” Supernova glanced at the map again and pointed to other spots where small corridors between rooms were displayed. “I suppose there is several ways to take the ventilation system then?”

Kliff shook his head as he gestured to some of the corridors that only led to one other room. “It appears that the vents aren’t fully connected together, meaning while it is possible to use them, we cannot just jump from one section of the ship to another should we need to.” The group took note in their heads, prior to a small bell ringing in the room and a shout coming from cafeteria.

“I MADE SOME FOOD, COME EAT!”

Eve made her way back to the chair in front of the computer, gripping the mouse in her hand. “You guys go, I can catch up with you. It shouldn’t take too long.” Zuke questioned her about it, but she shrugged him off. 

The five of them began to make their way out, before Kliff grabbed a seat and joined her, pulling up his chair next to hers. “Now Eve, I said I will help, so I will. With my help we will be able to start Sayu’s download in no time.” The diva looked at him with unsure eyes, but accepted the help and passed him the keyboard and mouse which he got to working on quickly. Seeing the situation as under control, the rest of them left and headed north in search of food.

They were pleasantly surprised when they witnessed what had become of the cafeteria. On a collection of gathered tables lay a full spread of a variety of foods, each looking more delicious and juicier than the last. The selection ranged from sour to sweet to savoury; literally anything you could think of, with a selection of beverages on the side. The group was more than impressed, Zuke stumbling over his words. “C-Chef, how on earth did you make all of this in the time we were gone? And where did you get all this food?”

Chef Sunshine stood at the side of the spread with a wide grin on her face, as well as various sauces and foods covering her cheeks. She was filthy, but very pleased with herself. “He he! A chef never reveals her secret!” She gestured towards the food on the table. “Please, dig in!”

The team hastily grabbed plates and piled food on top, the delicious aromas filling their nostrils and making them ever more eager to begin munching down on the selection prepared. Neon J and DJ Zam joined them as the first group sat down with their food, the same kind of reaction of shock and amazement coming from them as they saw what Chef Sunshine had made. Zam went to complimenting her skills, a small blush appearing on Sunshine’s face as she scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. She joined the two of them in building up a plate. Eventually everyone except Eve and Kliff had sat down to eat, hums of enjoyment emerging from everyone as they tucked in. 

“Chef Sunshine,” Supernova spoke, “I have always enjoyed you cooking shows, and now the chance to eat your food equally brings me as much elation, if not more.” Sunshine giggled a little, responding with, “Thank you so much! It’s nice that I can entertain my favourite artist with my food. I tend to prepare meals in my kitchen listening to your music; it always gets me in a cooking mood.” The Space DJ seemed surprised, thanking her back for the compliments. The group exchanged discourse whilst they ate their meals, talking about their findings and what went on. After a while, Eve and Kliff joined the group too, announcing that Sayu was in the midst of downloading and would take the night to fully integrate with the ship. It sucked, but there wasn’t much work they could do to help.

An hour or so passed and the artists had finished their food, many of them sitting content with their meals and tired from eating the quantity of food they did. Yinu was chasing Tiny 1010 around the room, the boys jesting the girl and desperately trying to wiggle their little legs as fast as they could to escape from Yinu’s grasp. She probably shouldn’t have been running in the ship, but the artists were exhausted after everything that had happened in the day, and at least the game Yinu was playing would help tire her down for bed. 

“Speaking of bed,” Mayday said, lifting her head up from the table. “I don’t know about you, but I really need some shut eye.” She stretched her arms wide and yawned. “I feel like I need to hibernate after that.”

Zuke raised an eyebrow. “Umm, no one said anything about bed, but I agree. It’s been a long day and there isn’t much we can do. We can start tasks and things tomorrow.” They all voiced their agreement and started to make a move towards the sleeping quarters of the ship, signalling one day complete of their mission onboard. 

They hadn’t done a lot on their first day, but they had started downloading Sayu and learned some new things about the ship in the meantime. It would have been nice to get in contact with Tatiana and Mother, but who knows what would happen tomorrow. Maybe they would manage to get everything done that they needed to. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much harder to write than I thought, but at least I get to murder people's faves!  
> I've had to change some aspects of Among Us to write this, like adding new rooms and the fact anyone can enter the vents, but arguably that makes it more fun. More people sus and more places to die.  
> Things start up next chapter, so be sure to keep watching for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts!   
> Uploads to this fic work around my other on going fic called "The Road to Redemption" which I recommend you check out if you haven't already!  
> This fic is only inspired by the VA live streams and isn't going to follow what happens in them to a T, but will include some parts as some of you might have seen already in this chapter!
> 
> Again, thank you, and stay tuned!


End file.
